Whole Hearts
by MusicMadWoman
Summary: Edward breaks up with Bella chooses to stay in Forks and Bella responds in an unexpected way
1. Lay in Your bed

**Edward's POV**

 _I have to break up with Bella, its for her own good._ I've been telling myself this all day while still trying to force myself to believe it.

 _You don't have to do this Edward, we can work through this_. Alice thought to me for what felt like the thousandth time since I'd decided. She's got the whole family on her side except for Rosalie.

 _Its for her own good Alice_ _Hurting her is for her own good? She'll be devestated. I've seen it several times!_ She thought back and began showing me Bella's reaction, Alice was right on one part, she looked devestated but I had to do this to avoid anything else that could physically harm her.

 _I have to, I have to do it for her. I hope she won't hate me._

 **Bella's POV**

 _My dashing Edward is coming to see me soon, I'm so excited, I've missed him and he's only been gone a few hours, but it felt like an eternity._ Just then, I hear a knock on my window I know exactly who it is, My prince charming!

"Love, We need to talk" he solemnly states _Oh, I hope its nothing bad_

"Of course, what's on your mind?"

"I have decided we shouldn't be together, I am a risk to you and I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt because of me"

"I hurt myself practically everyday I'm so clumsy! But you're there to protect me from myself, I need you Edward please!"

"I'm sorry Bella, we will be staying in town to protect you but we won't talk anymore"

"Fine, whatever, go, go and don't ever even _think_ about my house ever again!"

With that, he was gone. _I can't believe he broke up with me._ The tears come all at once _. The first time I've ever loved someone I thought I got lucky and found "the one". I'm such a fool._ _I won't be loving anyone anytime soon._

 **Edward's POV**

 _I did it, I broke up with Bella, life has no more meaning, I'll see her everyday but not get to hold her, to hear her heart beating in her chest when she looks at me. Its all over, because I'm an unlovable monster._ Suddenly I was bombarded with angry thoughts from Alice and she comes flying down the stairs looking absolutely murderous

"You didn't have to do that Edward, you didn't have to hurt her but you chose to! No wonder why you haven't found anybody, you're a monster! She was the only one who loved and accepted you, accepted all of us, and you threw it away when you know that none of us meant harm at all and you have the nerve to have us stay!"

"Alice calm down, let him see the consequences for himself" Emmett cooly and calmly stated, I would've never thought Emmett would do this to me

"Seems I'm making everyone angry" I stupidly said, next thing I knew Emmett and Alice were charging at me, too quick to counter

"YOU MONSTER, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SUCH A LOVING WOMAN, SHE PUT US BEFORE ANYONE ELSE, INCLUDING HERSELF AND YOU DO THIS TO HER"

"Its for the best, she won't have to have us holding back the urge to kill her" trying to calm her with my voice, where the hell is Jasper?!

As if he heard me, I saw Jasper appear looking angry as ever. _So that must be where the angers coming from, never thought he'd be angry about me breaking up with Bella._ Before I knew it Emmett had me pinned against a tree. His mind flying with a fury of words.

 _This was going to be a looong night_.

 **Bella's POV**

 _Its a new day, maybe he was angry and would come and ask me back. That's foolish, don't worry about them. He's lost someone great and I'll show them all I'm not just some weak human._ Preparing for school, I drive off and go straight Angela to tell her we broke up.

"Unbelievable, what are you going to do to get back at him?"

"He still cares obviously so I'm gonna avoid him like the plague that he is and I've got some work lined up so he won't be able to see me for weeks at a time, I've left the school as of today and I'm going to be working full time, I'll drop by here from time to time, might need something"

"What work will you be doing?"

"Whatever strikes me, and whatever pays good"

"Prostitution pays good but you're not gonna be doing _that_ are you?"

"Course not, well, not unless I'm getting paid a ton"

"Bella!"

"Right, sorry I'll be off, text you soon"

"OK, be safe"

"I'll try to be"

 _That's probably not reassuring but I can't bring myself to care_.

 **Edward's POV**

 _Bella said everything just loudly enough for me to hear. She thinks I'm like a plague?_

 _You brought this on yourself dummy_ Alice thought, I guess she's still angry, I did forbid them to continue any and all conversation with Bella unless needed which only seemed to piss them off more.

 _I've got to be strong, I can't lose my resolve or else it could hurt her._

 _What is she planning Alice?_

 _I'm not telling you, you've FORBID us from doing anything relating to her so I'm not doing it, just following rules_

 _Damnit, she's no help, I just have to hope she's ok, maybe I can ask Angela whenever Bella texts her._

Part of hearing thoughts is that you hear them all the time, and this is one such time I have to hear Mike's thoughts.

 _Bella's left? Well, when she gets back I'll ask her out, hopefully its not too soon and she won't say no. I'm just glad she got rid of that weirdo Cullen_

 _I was getting so aggravated, but this was just a side effect_ _._

 _Lay in your bed Edward, Lay in your bed._


	2. Getaway

**Bella's POV**

 _In Toronto right now, chilling and having a good time. I"m being safe, city's beautiful, and I'll be back in a few days._

After rereading multiple times, I decided this will have to do for my message to Angela, pressing send I sigh, exhausted.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have left_ _, true I'm being safe but I might have acted too quickly._ _Bit late now, oh well I'll have to deal with it. So far its been_ about 2 and a half days here and all I can think is that everyone must think I'm weaking for just instantly leaving town because of a breakup.

My phone beeps back with a reply from Angela saying:

 _OK, I'm just glad you're safe, it worried me a bit to not hear from you. How are you?_

 _Fine, and you?_ I text back, quickly getting annoyed and using my dad's signature phrase when he didn't want to be friendly. _He just died and I'm out of the country. What type of daughter am I?_

 _I'm fine, when will you be back?_

 _Tomorrow. Don't roll out a carpet k?_

 _Alright fine, can I at least tell Mike or something?_

 _Fine, just keep it between whoever you tell and make sure they don't make it obvious they know something._

 _Alright._

Unsure of how to respond, I simply didn't, vaguely feeling bad but just confused. Confused with myself, confused with my situation. Rewinding all the events in my head from start to finish, where did it all go wrong?

Oh. _Cullen_. Right, he broke up with me, then my dad died, then my mom, then Phil. I'm basically Batgirl now off to practice everything known to man. Finally, I left. I'm probably talk of the town by this point, don't think anyone's thought of this.

I'm finally in a hotel room and I'm exhausted, having not slept at all for a full day all I can picture is Renee's horrid attempt at mothering in my head, remembering her pre-car accident was hard now, which was funny considering I didn't like having to remember her at all, she was a horrible mother to be honest, not to speak ill of the dead though. Everytime I think of one of them, I think of them dead. I got a flash of her dead crumpled up body intertwined with Phil's mangled, bloody corpse, _that's surely speaking horribly of the dead_. With that in mind, I relive the whole day all over again.

"I'm breaking up with you, I don't love you anymore, none of us do, none of us never have, and never will, the plan was for us to fall in love and kill you, but you're too pathetic to be killed. Rosalie was the only one willingly showing that she didn't like you and I've been pretending to care for you this whole time. Now go live out your pathetic life" The most handsome man I had ever seen coldly spat out at me. _This couldn't be the same man who protected me from his brother, is it?_

"O-OK" _I so weakly spat out. I wish I would have had the nerve to attempt to hit him or something or run. But no, I crumpled on the ground like a wrapper because of it._

Almost immediately after, I get found by Charlie's search patrol

"She's here! We found her!" an unknown voice yelled to a group I couldn't see

"Get her on a stretcher now!"

"How are we going to tell her about the Chief? She appears to already be traumatized, this probably won't help."

"Get her taken care of and we'll tell her when she wakes up"

I blacked out almost immediatly and had a dream of Edward leaving me and every single he said. "I don't love you anymore" "Too pathetic to be killed" _So he chose to kill me emotionally?_

Waking up to a doctor clearing his throat to say "Miss Swan, I would like to start this off right, you are ok."

"That's great" half heartedly smiling, slowly noting his solemn expression "What's wrong?"

"Your father, he um, he was killed, we tried to save him but the wound was too grave. I am so very sorry for your loss."

"Th-Thank you for telling me"

"I'm sorry to tell you this right after waking up, but I'm afraid there's more"

"What?! What else could there be?!"

"Your mother and your step father both perished in a car crash"

Last thing I remember was blacking out again with a dream of everyone I loved and cared for leaving me to die in a black hole.

 _What am I going to do when I return? Will I return? Yes, I have to, to show everyone I am not a pathetic, weak human, I told Angela I will return, and return I shall._

 **Edward's POV**

 _She texted me! I was so scared she was dead, she'll be back tomorrow, I HAVE to tell someone!_

Angela's mind raced with who to tell, she seemed relieved to hear from her, I'm hoping "her" is Bella. _All of this is my fault. I have to see if I can get Angela or someone to tell me_. _Lauren likes me and she's a weak link, I'll ask her._

 _Oh my god! Edward Cullen is coming towards me! I should flip my hair and push my boobs up a bit_

"Hi, I was wondering if you knew when Bella was returning?"

"Sh-She's returning tomorrow, if you like, I can give you some company since she so _randomly_ left."

"No its fine, thanks for telling me"

 _He broke up with her and he's still wondering about her?! Does he not see how hot I am? He must be crazy_

 _I am crazy, but not for the reason she thinks, I must try and win her back on her return._

 **Bella's POV**

 _They always say remember the good times you had with a person but what if your memory of them was tarnished forever or permanetly altered for one reason or another?_

 _I had actually gotten to know Phil and trusted him wifh Renee and knew that he truly loved her, that he was the one for her. I thought I had something like that, so happy to show it off and talk about it only for it to blow up in my face making me look like an idiot._

 _Charlie, well Charlie and I had started to attempt a bond, try and have a more father-daughter type thing going and it sorta felt like it was getting somewhere, I started to get comfortable with calling him dad and opening up to him more, he seemed to like it. It SEEMED to be going well, but if it was I guess it was going too well as he died practically right after we started leaving my life with a bunch of what ifs? and no answers._

I've been relatively lowkey in Toronto, opting to have a quieter approach as to avoid drawing attention from Forks to me, choosing to just take pics and selfies, whilst trying to avoid posting pics as much as possible.

 _Hey, I think Lauren told Edward when you're coming back and she's already told people, I am SO SO sorry_

 _Why the hell did you tell her! Screw it_

Fuming, I turned off my phone again mentally cursing myself, _I shouldn't have said anything to her and just kept to myself like intended. But I had to be a nice idiot and respond, unfortunetly, the point still stands that I'm returning to Forks tomorrow so I've no choice but to._

 _It'll be an easy return once I shut everyone up. For now, I'm going to try and enjoy my getaway for as long as I can and deal with my return when it comes time to._


	3. Returning

**Bella's** **POV**

I'm _returning to Forks now, about an hour or two away_ _, still being safe, gonna head to the store and grab a cake._

Great, can't _wait to see you! I'm glad you're being safe._

Sighing I turn off my phone and keep driving. _I hope there won't be a red carpet, can't stand those things._

Pulling up to the store I try my best to hide in my hoodie when I hear a familiar voice calling my name.

 **Edward's POV**

"Bella, how are you?" I stupidly asked, her parents just died! Why the hell did I ask that?

"I'm fine, thanks for asking, just going to grab a cake" my beloved angel said quite rigidly

"What for might I ask?"

"It would've been Charlie's birthday a few days ago, feel I should sort of celebrate" she said looking solemn, _idiot you shouldn't have asked_

"Oh, do you need help?"

"I think I'm fine, thank you" _she's so polite even when declining me, I can't believe she's so polite_ "Alright, that's fine, don't know cake much anyway, not being able to eat and all" I nervously said _how does she do this to me?_

"See you later Edward"

"See you later"

 **Bella's** **POV**

I _cannot believe that just happened, definitely going to tell Angela about that. I still have feelings for him and seeing him so soon didn't help much. Though he's an ex, I feel I should still be polite. Well I have to get a cake, I'll get a cheesecake since that was Charlie's favorite_ type of cake.

"Good to see you again Bella, truly sorry for your loss"

"Thanks, nice to see you again"

"Let me know if you need help finding anything"

"I will, thank you" I replied, he was obviously flirting and I was reciprocating out of pure boredom

"Do you happen to have any cheesecakes by chance?"

"Yes we do, two I believe, both expire in four days, would you like one?"

"Yes please, thank you" _Duh I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want one_

No problem, have a nice day!"

"You too sir"

Rushing off to my car I see Edward watching me from his car. _Doesn't he know that that isn't normal? That normal humans don't do that, or at least not in such an obvious way_

Shrugging my shoulders I get in my truck again and start to drive to Angela's

 **Edward's POV**

 _She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders, what could that mean Alice?_

 _I don't know, just because she's returning to Forks doesn't mean she's returning to you. You'll have to work to make her want to try again._

 _OK. I will try my hardest to win her back!_


	4. Leave

Bella's POV

I've officially made it back to Forks and to Angela's house, I'm completely exhausted from the trip and the Edward deal that I almost collapse at her doorstep"Bella! So good to see you! You must be exhausted!"

"Yeah, mind if I lay down somewhere? I can do the couch or floor if you want"

"No, no take my bed! I don't mind"

"Are you sure? Like I said I don't mind sleeping on the floor, especially right now" I give out a chuckle, but inside I'm dead serious

"Positive. Other than being exhausted, how are you doing?"

"Perfect, accidentally ran into Edward at the store, pretty awkward, and I've been thinking and going non-stop"

"Oh, I understand, have you been thinking about everything that's happened?"

"Mhm. Not to be rude but can we talk about this later?"

"Course, sleep tight Bella"

I grumbled out a vague "you too" and passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I wake up and make Angela and myself breakfast, when she comes down I decide we should continue last night's discussion over food.

"Don't know if this is the right time but, to continue last night's conversation, I spent my time thinking about what a horrible daughter I am to leave town after his death and how I could've stayed and continued on."

"Bella, its fine that you didn't stay, everyone understands and would most likely do the same thing if that happened to you"

"I've also been working on being Batgirl, since using technicalities I'm an orphan"

She responded well to that joke and thanked me for the breakfast, insisting that I didn't have to make it but I chose to so I could make up for appearing out of nowhere.

"Edward wants me back" I start "But I don't know if I want him back, I still love him definitely but I don't think it would be the same, at least not for me"

"That's understandable, he hurt you for no good reason, you can't be expected to take him back at the drop of a hat"

"Yeah, I'm going to keep thinking on it and see what happens"

Alice's POV

I just had a vision of Bella at Angela's house, she said she still loves you but doesn't know how to continue the relationship.Just then, I got a vision of Edward running to Bella's house with flowers and chocolates.

"Edward no! She won't receive this well"

"Why not?"

"Her father, her mother, AND her stepfather all just died, and you broke up with her! Do you really think thats what she wants right now? Especially coming from you?"

"I didn't think of that, what should I do?"

"Nothing, don't do a thing"

"I'm going to risk it anyway"

Of course you will you idiotWith that, he was gone

Bella's POV

After the breakfast with Angela I decided to head home for a quick shower and a change of clothes, after I got out and put on my clothes, I see none other than the angel Edward Cullen sitting in my chair

"What are you doing here Edward?" I was getting a bit annoyed by his attempts, especially for him to go and sneak into my house

"I needed to see you, I still love you and I didn't mean what I said, I thought you'd be safer without me"

This angered me more "You thought that by leaving me, the clumsiest human alive alone while a vampire was chasing her to be a good idea?!" " How stupid can you be?!"

"I'm so sorry Bella please forgive me, I want to make things right"

"Leave, Edward Cullen leave and don't ever come back"

He was gone before my very eyes and I couldn't help but roll into a ball and cry. _It was really over between Edward Cullen and I_

With that thought I was quite cold and dejected because I never thought it would come to an end, but life has a cruel way of giving you a reality check.

With this, I've learned that Whole Hearts get broken and they've got to be broken to see life for what it truly is: a bitch.


	5. Over

**Edward's POV**

 _Its **over** , its actually **over** , I should've listened to Alice, maybe if I would've, maybe I would've had a chance at getting her back. **Over**. The word racked in my head, I started this, I said it was **over** first, I decided I didn't want it to be **over** like I tried to say I did. I'm laying in the bed I've made now, I should've never said it was **over**. She believed my lie, I've realized all too late that my plan didn't work and I've lost my soulmate because of the word: **Over.**_


	6. Working out Differences

**Alternate ending to Whole Hearts where Bella and Edward reconcile** **Bella's POV**

I've talked to Angela and she agrees that I should attempt to get back with Edward, I couldn't stay away from him and it made me feel good that night in the parking lot when he said he still wanted me.

Even if it was a lie I was going to run with it til I couldn't anymore. I asked Edward to come over and talk and try working out the differences we had.

His side was that he believed breaking up with me would cause Victoria to stop hunting me and decided to not tell me because he knew I'd resist.

My side was I had just had several tragic things happen to me and I needed someone to be there for me and he left me. We agreed that we should tell each other everything from there on out.

Working out differences isn't hard if you actually want to do it, Edward and I are back together and happier and stronger than ever and Victoria was dealt with and life is good for us.


End file.
